


Playthings

by bourbonlake



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Amelia Pond Traveling The Stars, Eleventh Doctor & Amy Pond Friendship, Eleventh Doctor Era, F/M, Screenplay/Script Format, Young Amelia Pond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:02:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24039334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bourbonlake/pseuds/bourbonlake
Summary: The Doctor came back for Amelia Pond after all.
Relationships: Eleventh Doctor & Amy Pond, Eleventh Doctor/Amy Pond
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Playthings

**Author's Note:**

> This is a film script adapted from a piece of Doctor Who fan fiction. This was found on an old drive from 2016, but I think the fic it's adapted from is older than that.
> 
> I can't find the original. If parts of this story are familiar, I would love to be able to find the original fic and credit the story properly.
> 
> Notes at the end re: adaptation.

EXT. AMELIA POND’S HOME - GARDEN - NIGHT

A lovely, tranquil night... save for the little girl, AMELIA POND, who lay aleep in the middle of the yard, her head on an old suitcase. Amelia mumbles in her sleep.

A breeze moves across the yard, and with it comes a pulsing, mechanical wheeze. Debris flutters across the garden, some of it catching on Amelia’s coat.

A LARGE BLUE BOX has appeared in the garden. The door swings open. THE DOCTOR steps out, a grin on his face. He swings round to survey his newly regenerated TARDIS. He notices Amelia, still fast asleep. He walks over to her, kneels.

DOCTOR  
(gently)  
Hello again, Amelia.

Amelia stirs, opens her eyes.

AMELIA  
You came back.

DOCTOR  
I’m the Doctor. I always come back.

AMELIA  
You said five minutes.

DOCTOR  
I’m the Doctor. I always come back  
eventually. All packed?

AMELIA  
Uh-huh.

DOCTOR  
Got your wellies?

Amelia holds up a booted foot.

DOCTOR  
And your bobble hat?

AMELIA  
Yes, and a swimming costume. You said  
there was a swimming pool.

DOCTOR

Well remembered. Got your arm bands  
then?

AMELIA  
I can swim, Doctor.

DOCTOR  
I can’t.

She grins.

AMELIA  
I’ll teach you.

DOCTOR  
Excellent! Now, I’ll just get rid of the  
monoform that’s been secretly living  
inside your house and we’ll be on our  
way.

INT. TARDIS - CONSOLE

The Doctor dances through the door. Amelia follows, not showing the least bit of hesitancy.

DOCTOR  
Amelia Pond! Oh, the adventures we’ll  
have.

The Doctor moves around the TARDIS controls, flipping switches and turning dials.

AMELIA  
Why are you taking me with you?

He pauses—barely.

DOCTOR  
I’ve been alone for a very long time now  
and I’ve always liked humans, especially  
the small ones. Anyway, you already know  
the rules and besides -- you never know  
when having a companion little enough to  
fit inside a suitcase will come in  
handy.

This answer seems to satisfy her curiosity.

AMELIA

My aunt will be worried. Maybe you should  
write her a note.

DOCTOR  
Good idea. Hold on.

He digs through his pockets.

DOCTOR  
(cont.)  
Paper. Paper. No, not psychic paper. Ah.  
Here. And a pen. Now, let’s see.

(while writing)  
Dear Amelia Pond’s Aunt. I have borrowed  
your niece for adventures through time  
and space. Will bring her back tomorrow  
\-- ish. Don’t worry, she’ll be perfectly  
safe -- ish. Yours sincerely, The  
Doctor.

He moves towards the door but HALTS.

DOCTOR  
(while writing)  
P.S. You now have an extra room  
upstairs. No need to thank me.

He moves again, stops again.

DOCTOR  
(one more thing--)  
P.P.S. I crushed your garden shed.  
Sorry about that.

INT. TARDIS - WARDROBE ROOM

The Doctor and Amelia stand in front of a mirror, surrounded by rack after rack of clothing from every conceivable time period. The Doctor appraises his outfit.

DOCTOR  
A bowtie, are you sure?

AMELIA  
Bowties are cool.

DOCTOR  
What do you know? You’re wearing a  
bobble hat.

  
EXT. LUNAR SURFACE

The Doctor stands just outside the TARDIS, Amelia perched on the Doctor’s shoulders. In the distance, the lunar lander makes it’s first ever landing on the moon.

AMELIA  
How can we be breathing? I thought there  
was no air in space.

DOCTOR  
Atmospheric shell. I’m afraid we can’t  
go for a walk, though. Any farther that  
this and your head will pop like a...  
well, like something unpleasant and not  
at all unmessy.

The Doctor crouches and lets Amelia off his shoulders. He rubs his neck.

DOCTOR  
You know, I’ve a vat I could put you in  
until you get a bit taller.

AMEILA  
I’m going to get taller anyway.

DOCTOR  
When?

EXT. URBAN NEIGHBORHOOD - NIGHT  
  
Amelia Pond squares off against a Dalek. She doesn’t flinch.

DALEK  
YOU ARE A VERY SMALL HUMAN.

AMELIA  
You are a very large pepperpot.

INT. TARDIS - CONSOLE

Amelia sits on a bench, curiously preoccupied, until she jumps up and DARTS over to the Doctor.

AMELIA  
Doctor, it’s my birthday.

DOCTOR  
No it isn’t. No birthdays in the vortex.

Amelia’s face crumples.

DOCTOR  
(cont.)  
Or what I meant to say was every day is  
your birthday in the vortex! Lots of  
birthdays. That’s better, isn’t it?

She smiles. The Doctor smiles back. Punches a few buttons. Honks a bike horn. The TARDIS jolts.

DOCTOR  
(cont.)  
Now, what do small humans do to  
celebrate in your time? You’re not from  
the time when they whack a donkey with a  
stick, are you? I never liked that game.

INT. RETRO-FUTURISTIC ICE CREAM PARLOR

The Doctor and Amelia press their noses against a plexiglass sneeze guard.

AMELIA  
I want a scoop of strawberry.

DOCTOR  
(gross)  
Strawberries, eugh. But, uh, it’s your  
birthday. Order whatever you want.

Amelia grins, takes full advantage.

AMELIA  
Can I also have a scoop of chocolate and  
vanilla... and raspberry... and mint and  
toffee?

The man behind the counter looks to the Doctor for confirmation.

DOCTOR  
Get her whatever she wants. It’s her  
birthday. She’s--

The Doctor turns to the girl, makes his best guess.

DOCTOR  
(to Amelia)  
\--one hundred and fourteen?

AMELIA  
I’m eight.

DOCTOR  
Close enough.

INT. TARDIS - CONSOLE

The TARDIS shakes violently. An alarm like a fog horn goes off intermittently. Amelia looks around in a panic. The TARDIS door is open, a crashing sound pouring though

DOCTOR (O.S.)  
AMELIA! Press the green button down for  
a count of five hippopotamuses, turn the  
fishing reel counter clockwise six times  
and then ding the bell!

Amelia stretches for the green button above her head but can’t quite make it.

AMELIA  
(over noise)  
I can’t! They’re too high.

The Doctor rushes in, past Amelia and down the stairs. Amelia waits anxiously as crashes and bangs come from the bottom of the stairs.

  
He returns with a box labeled FRAGILE - CONTENTS MAY BREAK OR TRY TO EAT YOU, sets the box down by the console and lifts Amelia up.

DOCTOR  
All right now?

AMELIA  
Yes.

DOCTOR  
(as he leaves--)  
Right then. Green button for a count of  
five, fishing reel six, ding the bell.

EXT. LAKE SHORE - NIGHT

A very non-human looking spaceship bobs precariously in a murky lake. Amelia frantically scans the wreckage for signs of the Doctor but sees nothing.

Off to one side, a tall blonde tucks a futuristic gun into a holster on her thigh. Amelia immediately runs over to her.

AMELIA  
Excuse me, who are you?

RIVER SONG  
River Song. Who are you, kid?

AMELIA  
Amelia Pond. Can you help me, River  
Song? I don’t think my friend can swim.

INT. INTERSTELLAR CHILD SERVICES - INTERROGATION ROOM

DOCTOR  
She was never in any danger, not any  
real danger. Well, there was this one  
time with a Dalek. But you know what  
children are like, you take your eye off  
of them for one second and the next  
thing you know they’re off playing with  
the nearest genocidal alien menace.

SOCIAL WORKER  
And you’re looking after this girl, this  
Amelia Pond?

DOCTOR  
She’s looking after me.

SOCIAL WORKER  
But you’re not a biological relation?

DOCTOR  
No. Well, biology is terribly overrated.  
And she’s eight, which is old enough to  
vote on Earth. No, wait. I’m thinking of  
somewhere else, aren’t I?

An agent walks in with a clipboard.

DOCTOR  
(cont.)  
You’re very fond of clipboards here,  
aren’t you?

AGENT  
Excuse me sir, I’ve just spoken to the  
child and she says this man is her aunt.

DOCTOR  
Sorry, silly me. I forgot. I am a  
biological relation. Aunty Doctor,  
that’s me.

The social worker makes a note.

DOCTOR  
No, wait, that’s not me. Don’t call me  
Aunty Doctor. Please don’t write that  
down!

INT. SARAH JANE’S SITTING ROOM - AFTERNOON

  
The Doctor sits down for tea with his old friend SARAH JANE SMITH. Amelia plays with K9 while they talk. Sarah Jane, a kind woman getting on in years, speaks with motherly compassion.

SARAH JANE  
About Amelia. She’s very...

DOCTOR  
Scottish, I know. Good, isn’t it?

SARAH JANE  
I was going to say she’s very small.

DOCTOR  
Oh, I know that. It’s all under control.

SARAH JANE  
So you’re taking her home?

DOCTOR  
No. But I did get her a box to stand on.

**Author's Note:**

> I love reading film scripts. I also love adapting other's stories.
> 
> This was originally an exercise in adapting another person's story into for film. I found it this morning while looking through an old drive and wasn't sure who wrote it at first. Parts of it are decidedly **me** , but other parts came from another person and place.
> 
> Like the Doctor, I suppose.
> 
> I would love to credit the original author, but I can't find the original. If parts of this story are familiar, please let me know.


End file.
